A new variable
by jameron4eva
Summary: What if Starkiller didn't die at the end of the game? This is a au, deffinantly for TFU, maybe for TSCC. As always comments, and concerns are always welcome.


Authors note 1: Here we are again, another story of tscc and other series. For those not in the know, TFU stands for Star Wars The Force Unleashed, which I don't own, just like with Sarah Connor chronicles. It's slight AU ish but that may be all, trying to keep up with both titles, may impart characters styles on others, please forgive me. Remember what Obi-wan said " He is more machine now than man, twisted and evil."

Galen was not at all worried for his own safety, his only thoughts were of his friends, and Juno. Yes he never got to show her how much he loved her, for now he was dying.

"No!" Juno yelled at Kota, as he told her what had happened, "no, I can't believe it, he wouldn't have died, he couldn't " Kota hurt for the girl, she just told the boy she loved him, and now he was dead.

Then they all saw it, the blinding flash, the flying parts, and then the limping form of Starkiller." I knew it, I knew it, he couldn't have died." This shocked Kota, for even when he could not see the boy, he felt him in the force.

He could not believe it, he just KO'd two sith, and made it look like the force had consumed him. Then he saw her run to him, "Galen, you made it, I… can't believe it." She gasped at him, between kisses.

After getting of the ship, and getting him patched up, and healed, Galen was staring out at the vast expance before him. He knew that this was not there fight now, he had started the rebellion, and it was time for others control it. That made his choice easier as he looked at Juno, his love.

"Juno," He spoke for the first time in hours. "Yes, honey?" she asked him. "I can't believe I'm asking this but,.. Here I go. Juno, will you marry me?" He was sure she'd say no, but she did exactly the opposite, she screamed "YES!" And then she hugged him, knocking the breath out of him.

"Well, this is interesting." Kota said to Proxy, who just looked to the old Jedi. "Well now I guess that means that Juno is added to my list." Hearing this Galen spoke up, "Proxy, I want you to delete that file, now!" Grumbling Proxy left to complete his task.

"Galen, where are we going now?" The boy just looked out to the vast expanse. "Put in these coordinates, it's a planet protected from the Empire, neither Palpatine, nor Vader knows of it's existence."

That shocked Kota to the core, "How, don't they know every thing in their realm?" Then Galen looked at him, "Mostly because operatives tell them abut the new places, I lied." Then he remembered the man he meet on that planet.

_Flashback_

_**He looked at the boy before him; he was about the boy's age as well. "What the hell is going on?" He asked, the boy responded by saying, " Blow of, dick head." This response made 14 year old Galen almost loose his temper, but he kept it cool. "My name is Starkiller, what's yours." The boy looked to him and said, "You don't know when to quit huh? Alright my name is John Connor, the Great Leader of Humanity. " **_

End flashback

As soon as he remembered the rest of the story he looked to Juno and said, " He's about my age, shorter, the only true friend I had during that time, I didn't want him to die." Then he told Juno and Kota about his adventure on the planet, one where there was no dark or light side, just nations trying to survive every day life, no space travel either.

When he finished he gave Juno the coordinates, and they speed of toward the plant.

Mean while the boy who Galen meet was having a nightmare. No it wasn't about machines, thank god. It was about what he knew that no one else did. And the dream he saw frightened him. Cameron didn't like to see John distressed, so she woke him up. "John, you need to wake up, it's just a dream."

Hearing her voice he woke up, "What the hell is it?" he replied, instantly knowing the answer. "You had a nightmare, I didn't want you to get stressed." Then she moved over toward him and started massaging his back.

Ever since they had gotten his mom's, and begrudgingly, Derek's okay they had gotten married. Now on there last day of the vaca, they were looking into one another's eyes. "You know John," Cameron started, but was stopped as John took her into a big kiss, only breaking for air.

Had any one thought differently, they would have found it odd that two people so young had been married, but they didn't. "John, you musn't do that, you need oxygen." Cameron said to him as he caught his breath. 'Cam, did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Hearing this, Cameron smiled at John, the only man she loved, and would ever love. "Yes, John you've only told me,"

Her answer was cut of as John's cell started ringing, '"No rest for the weary." He said to her. Then he picked it up, and froze at the number. Slowly he opened the phone, "Hello?" He said into the receiver, then his answer came. "John it's me Starkiller, we are coming in, maybe to stay, where are you?" He told their location to Starkiller, and after he hung up, he looked to Cameron. "Cameron, I need to tell you something, something I've told no one until now."


End file.
